


Woah, You Look Amazing

by CaliSlime



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, i love them tough....., really mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliSlime/pseuds/CaliSlime
Summary: Wilson gets into trouble and Willow has to save him like always what a sad story





	Woah, You Look Amazing

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic Ever and its a tiny willowson thing
> 
> I hope im doing this thing right?? Enjoy

The spring air still carried the crisp bite of winter, causing Wilson's nose to run. His long legs allowed him to move with haste, gliding over the grassy landscape, his eyes scanning the ground for any flowers fresh in bloom. Between a sniffle here and there, he would occasionally bend down to pluck a bud or two and add them to the growing pile he cradled in his arm. Six, seven, eight...he needed four more at least.  
It was a meditative process, collecting flowers. The simple, repeated action was enough to distract him from the horrible world he was trapped in. For a moment it felt like he was home again, out near his cabin that sat so comfortably in that evergreen forest.

The daydream faded when he caught a glimpse of Willow on the horizon. Wilson stood there for a moment and stared. Willow, the perky fire starter. Chester bounded along happily behind her as she trotted between their berry bushes and the ice box. The end of the cold season meant that their food was finally growing back. Wilson's gaze softened for a moment as the vision returned to him: living normally again. Happily. Safely.  
If only.

On the ground just a few feet in front of him sat another flower. Before he could bend down to pluck it, a butterfly rose up from the grass. He considered how his health was doing. The ice hounds hadn't been kind to him - he could use some butterfly wings. However, something was preventing him from snatching up the insect. It was a sight for sore eyes, especially ones that had seen nothing but merciless white sleet for the past eternity. Wilson felt at peace just sitting there, letting his eyelids lazily follow the flicker of red.  
It wasn't long before Willow caught sight of this. There he was, a dot of black fuzz in the distance, dumbfounded by an even smaller glob. Wilson's incompetence was enough to make her smile. Somehow they had gotten this far together. 

11 flowers were now pushed rather sloppily into Wilson's pocket. Not noticing that dusk had already fallen, he decided to wander deeper into the grasslands to find his final bud. He figured that perhaps he could gather enough petals to make Willow a garland as well. Excited at the thought, he moved even quicker now, floating from flower to flower seamlessly.

The dark sky meant that there were no longer any butterflies to distract him. One by one, stars began to twinkle overhead. Having a sudden difficulty seeing, Wilson was caught by surprise as night fell on the world like a black blanket. Panicking, he rummaged for a torch, crushing some of his flowers in the process. Nothing. He swiftly grabbed a few twigs, but there was no grass in sight. Wilson frantically searched for something, anything. There was a low flickering between the silhouetted tree trunks. Fireflies. He made a beeline for the crude light source, which hopelessly faded shortly after he arrived. Darkness again.

Willow waited for a little orb of light to appear where she had seen Wilson wandering before, but each second of staring into the black void filled her with more concern. Where was he? She took out her lighter and jogged in the general direction of her scientist.

Wilson was a goner. He could feel the hauntingly familiar presence of the night: Hissing accompanied by a nauseating chill. The fireflies fizzled into existence once again. He did everything in his power to keep their pitiful light on his body. He knew it wouldn't last long. He was out of options. If only Willow were here with her lucky lighter. If only. All he could do was scream.

Willow!!

The receiver of the call knew that voice from anywhere. Willow wasn't sure she could run any faster. Her lighter's small flame was enough to catch Wilson's eye. In a crazed panic the two slammed into each other, knocking the lighter clean out of Willow's hand. After flying a good yard or so, it landed at the base of a sapling which didn't take long to smolder. Flames burst out and enveloped the survivors in a warm glow. Willow's previous anxieties melted away in the company of the blaze knowing that her scientist wasn't dead. Wilson was just glad to be alive. Still dazed from the collision, it took him a moment to process what had just happened. The sight of Willow's face outlined by flames brought him overwhelming joy. All he could do was sigh like he was in middle school again.

All at once, Willow remembered the events that had unfolded just moments before.  
"What were you thinking!? I was worried sick!"  
Wilson flinched. "Oh - hold on! I have something for you." He dove into his pockets and pulled out a few pitiful, partially-crushed buds. Fiddling with them frantically, he wove a flower crown and timidly placed it on Willow's head. The gesture was enough to let her forget about Wilson's poor planning. All that mattered now was that they were together.


End file.
